As The Night
by jcdteenagedream5913
Summary: The missing Black sister, Carina, deals with the hard times of being a teenage witch.
1. Beginning With Me

As The Night Sky

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter! I only own Carina! Takes place in Half-Blood Prince. Debated putting this up but my friends told me to so yeah. **

Fifteen Years Ago

Carina Antoinette Black came into the world on a brisk December morning. Bellatrix Lestrange and Narcissa Malfoy, her older sisters, looked at the tiny baby. She looked equally like Bellatrix and Narcissa. Druella Black held her youngest close. Narcissa also had a baby in her arms. His name, Draco. He was only a couple months older than his aunt. "My eldest daughters, as I am dying you shall be left to take care of Carina." Druella sighed. "Yes, Mummy, we promise." Bella replied. Druella handed the baby to her oldest daughter. The two sisters carried the children away. Carina would not see her mother again.

Present

I sat with my sisters for tea. We all looked very elegant. "That Astoria Greengrass girl would be a good match for Draco. Don't you agree?" Narcissa questioned. "Arranged marriages are so old-fashioned, Cissy." I scoffed. Bellatrix and Narcissa exchanged a worried glance. "What?" I asked. "Well, Carrie dear, you are having an arrange marriage." Bellatrix replied, covering my hand with her own. "What? To who?" I yelled. "Gregory Goyle. The engagement gala is tonight." Narcissa said softly. "You've got to be joking." I said, getting up and walking out of the room. As I exited I heard Cissy sigh, "That went well." "She's a Black, she'll accept it soon enough." Bella replied. I slammed the door.

"Draco, I swear your mother and your aunt are going to kill me." I huffed, looking at my nephew. "What have they done this time?" He asked. "I'm having an arrange marriage!" I screamed. "That's not so bad." Draco said. "To your friend Gregory Goyle." I said crossing my arms over my chest. "What?" Draco shouted in shock. "I know right?" I flopped down on the couch. Draco looked like he just realized something. "So _that's _why everyone's coming here tonight." He said. I glared at him. "Sorry Aunt Carina." Draco muttered. The Lucius entered the room. "Hmm, Carina sitting on the couch with her arms crossed and a fixed stare. What's wrong this time?" He pondered. "Mum and Aunt Bellatrix just told her she's having an arrange marriage to Goyle." Draco replied. "Well the Goyle boy isn't so bad. Maybe a little rough around the edges." Lucius stated. "A knife is a little rough around the edges, Lucius, Goyle is hardcore." Okay, maybe I over exaggerated. "Carina don't be so dramatic." Lucius advised. "Lucius, don't be so annoying." I said in a mockingly sweet voice. He walked out. "Whatever, I am so writing Pansy about this." I shook my head and went up to my room. I began my letter.

_Dear Pansy,_

_Like seriously I think my sisters are sacrificing me. I am going to marry Gregory Goyle. Yes, me. I can't even believe it! Lucius agrees with them too! And I'm starting think that Draco is a believer of the whole thing. I just can't wait to get back to Hogwarts. At least some sane people are there. Like you. And hopefully Draco will come to be on my side. I am his aunt after all._

_Love ya,_

_Carina Antoinette Black_

I summoned my owl, Flitter, and gave her the letter to Pansy. I breathed deeply Carina Goyle. Interesting…


	2. Fire Breathing

As the Night Sky

**Don't own Harry Potter! Chapter 2! **

I dressed in a white long lace gown much reminiscent of the 18th century. My long black and blonde hair was tightly curled to perfection. Bellatrix and Narcissa stood behind me, Bella in black and Cissy in dark green. There was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said, putting my hands on my corseted waist. Lucius, Rodolphus, and Draco walked in. "We're here to escort the gorgeous Black sisters to the gala." Draco said. "Oh dear nephew, you have such a way with words." I laughed. The six of us descended down the staircase. Goyle was waiting at the end. Draco passed me to him. "You hurt her and you're dead." Draco warned his crony. "Don't worry ickle Drakey; I'm _sure _Gregory will take good care of me." I stated. Draco walked off scowling. "Um hi." Goyle said timidly. "Goyle, don't play shy with me. Come on; let's go see some of your other friends. Oh look there's Crabbe!" I said putting my arm through his and pointing at Vincent near the snack table. Goyle nodded. I really have to marry this guy? We walked (okay semi-ran) to Crabbe. "Hello Crabbe." I greeted. "'Ello Carina, Goyle." Crabbe said. "Well, I'll leave you boys alone." I smiled then ran off to find Pansy. When I finally found her she was talking to Blaise Zambini. Seeing me approach, Blaise left. "Hello love." Pansy greeted. "Hello missy." I replied and we hugged. "So you're marrying Goyle, huh? That's a real shocker. I just hope he'll be able to keep up with you." Pansy said. "Whatever." I shook my head then spotted Draco talking to Astoria Greengrass. The one Cissy was talking about. "Hey Pansy, see that girl Draco's talking to?" I questioned. "Yeah." Pansy nodded. "Well, that's who Narcissa wants him to marry." I informed. "What?" Pansy yelled. Thank goodness it was so loud in here that almost no one heard. "Wanna go have some fun with Miss Greengrass?" I smirked. Pansy nodded and we linked arms. The two of us walked over to Astoria and Draco. "Draco, can I talk to Astoria with Pansy for just a teensy moment?" I questioned. Draco gave a worried glance then said yes and left. "Hello, I'm Pansy Parkinson of the loyal Parkinson pure-bloods and of course you know of the Black family." Pansy introduced, rambling a smidge. "Noble and Most Ancient." I smiled then added, "I'm Carina, by the way." "Pleasure." Astoria greeted softly and curtsied. "Oh no need to curtsy, I mean you _are _going to a _Malfoy _for heaven's sake." I said. "Sorry ma'am." Astoria said. Then I remembered, she's only twelve. (**A/N: Don't know if Astoria is younger but in this story she is.**) I tilted my head and silently examined the small girl. She reminded me a tiny bit of Narcissa from a really old photo in the family album. Petite, blond hair, blue-ish grey eyes, and the corners of her mouth were permanently upturned. She _would _be a nice addition to the Malfoy clan, I do admit. Obviously, Pansy saw me considering this and started torturing the poor girl. "Pansy!" I snapped and grabbed the wand out of her hand. Of course, her older brother's. "But Carrie!" Pansy whined. "But nothing, Pansy, you are _**NOT **_to use the cruciartus curse on anyone! Especially not a fourteen year old! And illegally! Does your brother know you are using his wand? That's it! I'm telling him right now." It was like my patience had snapped and became like Bellatrix when talking to a mudblood as if she would ever. I helped the young Greengrass girl off the floor. For some reason, I suddenly felt very protective of Astoria even though I had just met her. It was like someone had put a curse on me. I would say Draco but he was nowhere to be seen. Nobody I knew would have put the curse on me. Now I know how it was to protect someone younger. Like Bella and Cissy had protected each other and me. I put my arm around Astoria's shoulder and led her away from Pansy. I thought I knew my best friend better. I brought her to the chairs by the staircase. "I'll be right back." I smiled. Then I made my way over to Derrick Parkinson (**A/N: Pansy's handsome older brother. He belongs to me**). "Oh, Miss Black, how nice to see you." He smirked. "Cut the act Derrick." I snapped. His smirk fell as he saw his wand in my hand. "Your little sister was using your wand to Crucio Astoria Greengrass." I explained and held out the wand. Derrick carefully took it out of my hand. "So Pansy Crucio-ed a girl?" He asked innocently. I nodded. "I never thought…" Derrick's sentence drifted off. I know what you're probably thinking; Pansy Parkinson's brother might be nice? Isn't he in Slytherin? But no, he's the Gryffindork. And I must admit, Derrick is alright. "I'll go tell my mum and dad." He said then walked away. I walked back to Astoria. She was sitting there and I could detect her tears.

It was weird seeing someone cry. As a Black I had been taught never to show weakness and in the Black family crying was seen as a weakness. Astoria started crying into my shoulder. "Oh, it's alright, Astoria. I won't let Pansy come near you again." I tried to calm the girl. I swear I'm going to set Pansy on fire…..Whoa did I just think that? Seriously, what is up with me? I am like having this weird epiphany. Maybe Pansy isn't such a good friend. Maybe I should just…protect Astoria.


End file.
